


【农橘/超级制霸】失控危机（二）

by hugesweet



Series: 【农橘/超级制霸】失控危机 [2]
Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 04:06:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17114141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hugesweet/pseuds/hugesweet
Summary: * 严重OOC 私设 都是我编的* ABO 大一新生奶A农 x Club老板橘* 现在的奶狗都这么*吗/人是你自己撩的，怪谁/419有风险





	【农橘/超级制霸】失控危机（二）

**Author's Note:**

> * 严重OOC 私设 都是我编的 
> 
> * ABO 大一新生奶A农 x Club老板橘
> 
> * 现在的奶狗都这么*吗/人是你自己撩的，怪谁/419有风险

陈立农分化的当天在床上被折腾出一身虚汗，像是一场感冒，冲凉的时候差点累晕过去。宿舍里还充斥着他的信息素，有点咸，是海盐的味道。

 

总算是真正成年了，几个舍友嚷嚷着要带他去庆祝，周末晚上拉着他来了一间Club，店名还没看清就往里钻。

整条街上灯红酒绿，他真的是第一次来，刚陷进沙发，手都不知道往哪摆。舍友问他喝点什么，他问能喝牛奶吗？收到舍友一记白眼。

给他来杯玛格丽特吧。

 

“看见了吗？很漂亮那个，是店老板。”

灯光聚焦的地方，有个人笑得招摇，蓝色衬衫领口的扣子开了两颗，随着大幅度的动作显得不那么整齐，贴着身体的曲线偶尔能看见腰侧的肌肤，袖子有些长，抬手时落了下来，青葱玉指上的装饰戒指衬托得手指修长。

 

酒端了上来，大家都话题转移到酒局游戏上，只有他的目光还一直留在舞池中央。

舍友们笑他沿着杯壁小口慢嘬的样子像在嘬奶，玛格丽特酸酸甜甜，非常清爽，还带着一点点盐，像他的味道。

 

“哥，我想去跳舞。”

“啊，那你去呗。”

虽说他是今天的主角，但舍友们正沉浸在游戏，没空搭理他。

 

他闷了最后一口玛格丽特。

 

刚走到舞池边缘就被贴身热舞的男女挤了进去，看不清路，挤着挤着已经到了中央。

 

玛格丽特里边的龙舌兰的后劲来了，惹得他有点上头，不怎么会跳舞的人像老年迪斯科般随意摇摆。

 

他听见有人在笑他，转过身寻找声源，又是那个人勾住了他的视线。

 

“不会跳哦？”

那人双手环胸走了过来，不知道是不是酒的作用，他有点晕，眯着眼咧嘴傻笑。

 

那人伸手将他拉了过去，在他身前转了个圈，随着音乐继续摆动。

这是首一对男女擦出火花爱得热烈的舞曲，他蹲了下来，下目线略带挑逗的看着他，衬衫领口大开，胸前挺立的风光一览无余，起身时是挺上来的，他的下腹被蓝色衬衫主人用胸到腹顶了一遍。

 

后侧被黑色紧身破洞裤包裹的臀部，因为动作而显得更加挺翘。

 

刚分化的小男生哪把持得住，就在心猿意马对着屁股幻想时，那人仿佛看穿了他的心思，背对着他，随着舞曲加快了律动，银色耳环随意甩动，臀缝时不时蹭下他的宝贝，那儿已经开始有些形状了。

 

双手还跟着DJ高举挥舞，音乐就切换成了一首蓝调，舞池的灯光成了黑蓝色。

 

“双人舞会吗？”

陈立农支支吾吾蚊子叫般说不会，生怕那人嫌他什么都不会觉得无趣便走了。可面前的人只是轻笑了一声。

 

我教你啊。

 

手被牵引到腰上，那人的手搭在他肩头，贴得太近，他闻到一种调制酒的味道，刚刚舍友喝的就是这个，叫什么来着？哦对，金汤力。他感觉自己就像个变态，吸了第一口还想吸第二口。

 

“好闻吗？”

“啊，好，好闻。”

他得意地笑了，像只骄傲的猫。

他的手还覆在纤细的腰上不敢作祟，可那人却不同，指腹已经围着他的腰腹游走，然后又蜻蜓点水般滑过他的宝贝，忍不住打了个颤，那人又笑他。

 

见他没什么反应，带着他的手来到自己身后，最开始是拨弄裤缝边缘的声音，然后手掌便抚上了单手便能扣住的翘臀。

他其实是不敢动的，可那人像是迎合他一般，稍垫着脚，远看是看不出的，但陈立农可以感受到，他的屁股微微撅了起来。

 

那人食指的戒指贴着他的喉结滑动。

 

“用力啊。”

 

金汤力的气息在耳边呼哧，他吞咽了一下，喉结上下滚动，手下的力道加重了些，没想到臀部的肌肉将他的力道推了回去，那人得意地发出喟叹。

似乎没有得到满足，拉着他的手又往下方正中间探了去，对着会阴一下一下往上按压。

 

他伸着脖子发出呻吟，音乐结束了，小男生被金汤力迷晕了头。

“我可以亲你吗？”

被单纯可爱的发问给逗笑了，不自觉地伸舌舔了圈唇廓，推开他走出了舞池。

 

-

 

难得遇到这么纯的奶狗，也不知道小孩懂不懂意思，林彦俊在过道等了良久也不见他跟来，有些不耐烦了。

 

砰 ——

 

“我真的没有！”

有人敢在他的店里闹事？折回去才看见那个高个男生被人揪着手。

“是你女朋友自己凑过来的好不好！我真的没摸！”

对方也不跟他理论，拳头就抡了过去，好在被迅速躲闪开。

 

“你仄个人怎么不讲理啊！”

被逼急了，拳头也回敬了过去，把人牙打掉了一颗。陈立农一把将人拎了起来，双脚离地的感觉把人吓得不轻，“听不懂人话吗！”

松手的瞬间那人便拉着女朋友跑掉了。

 

林彦俊走上前，本想安抚却被环绕在他身旁的海盐的味道冲击得头一阵晕眩。

 

“啊，你怎么了？”

这不是个好兆头，身体迅速燥热起来，意识逐渐变得模糊，金汤力的味道也跟着如潮水般涌了上来。

 

他发情了，最好的证明就是后穴开始湿润，而前面东西已经有了形状。

“别过来！”

最后一丝理智告诉他应该找个地方待着，若是信息素扩散出去，附近的alpha便会如狼似虎地寻着味来干他。

可刚迈出第一步，腿就不听使唤，被一个臂弯捞了起来代替膝盖将跪在地上的疼痛，随后身体一阵悬空，他被抱了起来。

 

去包厢，他咬着牙憋出几个字，额间逼出细密的汗。

陈立农将他平放在沙发上，反锁门之后屋内的金汤力气息就更大了，他开始感到口干舌燥，喉结随着吞咽上下滑动。

 

“热……哈……好热……”

沙发上的人如尤物般散发着诱人犯罪的气味，泛红的眼角向他发出求爱的信息。

趁人之危是不道德的，可身体却快于理智，反应过来时，林彦俊的蓝色衬衫已经偏向一侧裸露着肩头，因为他在颈间的啃咬而仰起白皙的颈脖，即使压低音量也难掩呻吟的色气。

 

他还在他粉红的唇瓣中舔弄时，林彦俊的双腿已经攀了上来，身后的磨蹭还嫌不够，黑色低腰裤里色情的形状已经贴着陈立农的胯下开始磨蹭起来，就像长在他身上，不停顶着腰，悬空成了一个小半圆。

 

窸窣的声音过后裤子已经被扒了下来，他的胯间颤颤地冒着液体，而后穴连着贴身内裤早已湿透，布料颜色深了大片。

陈立农将他的内裤褪了下来，第一次真真切切的见到Omega毫无保留的身体，连耻毛都剃了干净，膝弯被他双手抱在胸前，小腹上还有一小滩液体。

 

“我该怎么做？”

“快点……进来啊……”

 

他还在将胯间硬挺的东西努力对准一张一合的穴口时，林彦俊已经拉住了他的手臂挺了上去。Omega发情分泌的液体足够润滑，捅进去时还带着噗的一声。

 

温暖紧致的包裹让他差点泄了出来，初尝性事，还只能靠本能抽插。几乎是一阵乱捅，就算是发情的Omega也呜咽的表示不满。

 

但少年的学习能力是迅猛的，在沙发上运动了一会儿，随着捅到不同位置时音调的变换逐渐找到了那个快感之源。

 

“慢……慢点呜呜呜呜呜呜……”

最开始林彦俊还能说几句话让他轻点，越到后来，缠在他腰上的小腿也没了力气，只能保持着挂着的姿势随他抽插的动作背跟着在沙发上蹭动。

脑子一片空白，浑身被干到发抖，嘴角还挂着银丝说不出话来。

 

现在的小奶狗都这么猛吗？

 

陈立农感觉顶到了什么东西，几个挺身居然顶开了一个口，里面的温度比甬道更为温暖，每撞一次，身下的人都会颤抖着叫出来。

头顶的灯光照的人有些迷离，头部竟撞了进去，他感受到自己的阴茎胀大了一圈，头部还卡在里面。

 

小孩慌了神，想问该怎么办，哪知道身下的哥哥早就被灭顶的快感操到没了意识。

恐惧感使他想要退出来，却因为在入口处牵扯而刺激着他射了出来，带着信息素的精射持续了有十来分钟，舒爽得让他也趴在哥哥身上大口喘息。

 

陈立农并不知道，此时自己正在完成一个完全标记。

 

-tbc


End file.
